Christine's Angel
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: What if Christine had chosen correctly and picked the Phantom. "My poor angel, his whole life he wanted love, to be loved, to find love, to be in love. "
1. Christine's POV Chapter 1

Christine's POV

My poor angel, his whole life he wanted love, to be loved, to find love, to bin in love. He needs love and I denied him of it. Raoul, I don't think I ever loved him. He is more like my brother. My angel is whom I love. I love his mysteriousness, his voice, is unconditional love for me. And I love his imperfections.

"Pitiful creature of darkness," I san making my choice. "What kind of life have you known? God give me the strength to show you," I walked into the water. "You are not alone." When I reached him, I kissed him. I broke away and saw him crying.

I was taken back. What was wrong?

"Take him and go forget about this," he said.

I stood there stunned. My angel didn't want me.

"Christine," Raoul gasped. I quickly ran over to him and freed him from the noose. I turned back to my angel but he was lifting up the gate and quickly I was pulled away.

"Were you go, let me got to," Raoul sang," Christine that's all I ask of you" We got in the boat, I kept turning back to look for my angel but he had disappeared.

"Raoul," I whispered but he continued rowing. "Raoul, we can't just leave him."

"Christine, he is a monster, he deserves to die."

"No!" I screamed angrily at him. "How dare you! He is a better man than you."

"Christine," he said grasping my shoulders roughly. "He is a monster who has you under his spell."

"He's not the monster, you are! Now let me go!"

"I'm not going to let you run off with that devil spawn!"

When he had loosened his grip, I quickly jumped off the boat into the water.

"Christine!" Raoul yelled but I didn't care, I kept swimming. When I reached his hideout, he was gone. I was going to call for him but I had a better idea.

"Angel of Music I betrayed you, Angel of Music I love you!" I sang.

"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation," I heard my angel sing as he came around the corner.

"You alone can make my song take flight," we sang together as we inched closer. "Help me make the music of the night."

I grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss.

We passionately kissed and I let out a soft moan before he pushed away.

"Christine, why aren't you with your precious Vicomt." He grumbled walking away.

"Because I, I, I love you my angel." I said shivering.

"Erik," he said removing his cape and wrapping it around me. "That's my name."

I nodded as I leaned into his chest; he wrapped his arms around me slowly. We stayed there listing to each other breathe. But our moment was interrupted by the sound of the angry villagers.

"We must leave," he said kissing my forehead. Grasping his hand, we both walked over to the largest mirror. "Stand back my dear." I did as he requested, and watched as he grabbed a candlestick and shattered the mirror. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was standing alone staring at a black hole.

"Erik?" I squeaked suddenly afraid.

His hand came through the darkness and slowly I grabbed it, following him into the darkness. As we walked down the tunnel, it became darker and darker. The floor was dirt and covered in sharp rocks, which were painful due to my bare feet.

With every sharp rock I stepped o I winced and Erik gripped my hand a little tighter. Finally, I stepped on one excruciatingly painful rock and I yelped.

We stopped and I felt his warm hand on my check. "Christine, we will be out in a moment, would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" He asked sweetly.

"No I'm fine," I lied we continued for a while when suddenly something sharp sliced my side and someone grabbed me.

I screamed, as something cold and metal was set across my throat.


	2. Erik's POV Chapter 2

Erik's POV

"Christine!" I yelled into the darkness when I heard her scream

My eyes had adjusted to the dark relatively quickly. I could see someone had a hold of my precious Christine, his hand was close to her neck and he had something held up against it I cursed at myself for not seeing him earlier.

"The Phantom of the Opera shall not be leaving," said a voice that I did not recognize, "not unless you want this precious creature dead." I saw the figure run his hands through her hair.

"Don't you dare touch her," I growled as I thought of a plan.

"Ooo, I hit a nerve," He said before I lunged at him. His head slammed against the rocks so quickly he didn't even have time to react.

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes," she gasped.

I picked her up into my arms and there was something wet on her side.

"Christine?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm fine let's hurry before we find more surprises.

I hurried down the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, there was a lamp and ladder.

"Christine, can you stand."

"Yes she said and I slowly set her down, before I climbed up the ladder. At the top was a door. I opened it and saw the dusty apartment, which Madame Giry had rented for me

"Christine, can you climb up the ladder or…"

"I'm fine", she huffed climbing up the ladder.

When she reached the top, I helped her out and shut the door behind her.

"Where are we?" she gasped and I turned around to see her holder her side.

"Christine?" I asked again.

She gasped again before she collapsed to the ground.

"No!" I screamed running over to her. The white dress turned crimson at her side where there was a giant cut.

"No, no, no" I said repeatedly as I picked her up and laid her on the bed laying my cape over top of her.

Quickly I went into the bathroom and grabbed some cloth, which I got wet before I laid it on the cut.

I sat for hours by her side holding her hand just waiting, waiting and hoping she would be ok. It wasn't until morning that she woke up.

"Erik," she groaned.

"I'm here." I said placing m hand on her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry,"

"I always worry about you my love,"

She smiled but I could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I should have seen him there." I said.

"Erik, it was pitch black you couldn't have seen…"

"No, if I had be looking for him I could have seen him."

She looked at me confused. All I was thinking about was getting you out, I wasn't thinking that anyone could be down there."

"Erik, you saved me, who knows what could've happened and it's just a little scratch."

"A little scratch, Christine, this little scratch is a couple inches deep!" I yelled and she winced. "I'm sorry, I couldn't be more help, the medical field is not my strong suit, Madame Giry will be here soon." I said standing up.

"No,' she gasped, "Please lay down with me."

I hesitated but I laid down next to her and put my arm around her.

She laid her head on my chest and I felt a peace but in my head, all I kept thinking was "Where in the hell is Madame Giry?"

We laid for a while before Christine fell asleep. We breathed in harmony

"Where you go let me go to," I sang, "Christine, that's all I ask of you."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my love in my arms.


	3. Christine's Dream Chapter 3

**_The water was cold as I jumped in but I kept swimming I must see my Erik. When I reached the rocks, they were covered in blood. "Erik! I tried to scream but no sound came out. _**

**_ Suddenly I saw something over by the shattered mirror. Well two something's. It was two people one was laying on the floor and one was standing over top of the other one holding a bloody shard of the mirror. The one standing turned to me and I saw who it was, Raoul. _**

**_ "Come and see your precious phantom." _**

**_ Quickly I made my way over to him but fell to my knees. The person Raoul was standing over was Erik. He had wounds all over his body, the scarred side of his face was up and his eyes were open staring blankly. I flung myself over top of his body sobbing. My tears mixing with his blood. _**

**_ Then something grabbed my hair and pulled me upwards. Raoul set the shard against my neck and I could feel Erik's blood dripping down my dress. _**

**_ "I hate you!" I screamed my voice returning to me. "You monster, you vile creature, I hope you burn in hell." _**

**_ "The I take it marrying me is out of the question." He whispered into my ear. _**

**_ "Never!" I spat. _**

**_ "Too bad" he said then he sliced the shard across my neck. _**

**_ I fell dead my head landing on Erik's chest. _**


	4. Erik's POV Chapter 4

_Erik's POV_

_ I awoke expecting to feel Christine warmth, but I found a cold empty bed. My mind began to race. I looked at the sheets and found them red where she had laid. I flung myself from the bed. As I ran my hands through my hair, I realized that I was not wearing my mask or wig. Feeling naked, I went to the closet and found my spare masks and wigs, and put them on. After I changed, I ran down the stairs. I looked around for any sign of Christine but found none. However, Madame Giry was asleep at the table. _

_ "Madame Giry," I said waking her. _

_ "Erik?" She asked sleepily. _

_ "Where is she? Where is Christine?" _

_ "What happened?" She asked her eyes worried._

_ "Where is she?" I asked avoiding her question. _

_ "I called in a doctor; you need to hide so he doesn't see you." _

_ "How is she?" I asked. She looked up at me her eyes sad but said nothing. "No," I stumbled back into the wall. "Is she…" _

_ "I don't know doctor has been here for awhile…" She started before the door opened. I flew up the stairs but stopped so I could here what the doctor had to say. _

_ "How is she doctor," Madame Giry asked. _

_ "She'll live," he said and I collapsed onto the stares in tears. _

_ "She's ok," I though to myself. _

_ "But she will be weak."_

_ "Alright well thank you doctor." Madame Giry said as she pushed him out the door. _

_ I hurried down the stairs and headed got where Christine was but Madame Giry stopped me. "No, I must see her." _

_ "No, you need to explain what is going on. I mean I find Christine half dead asleep in your arms. What am I suppose to think. And where is the Vicomt. _

_ "She left him and came to me so don't you dare even think that I would do something like that. We were in the caves when we were attacked; he had a knife he must have cut her. I didn't know anything was wrong, not until we got here." I realized I had begun to ramble on, "But I'll take care of her I promise, I promise." Sitting down at the table, I laid my head in my hands. _

_ She laid her hand on my shoulder, "But Erik…" _

_ Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. I ran up the stairs again. _

_ I heard the door open the voice, that voice about killed me. _

_ "Where is he, where is she? Raoul exclaimed bursting through the door. _

_ "Where is who Vicomt?" Madame Giry asked and it was moments like these that I was thankful to have someone like her. _

_ "You know who, he has put some sort of spell over Christine and she left with him. Now, where is he?" _

_ The sound of glass breaking filled the air along with Madame Giry's screams. _

_ "No!" She screamed before the sound of another door opened was heard fallowed by Raoul's voice. _

_ "Christine," he gasped and I instantly knew where he was. He had found her. Without hesitation, I flew down the stairs and into the room. _

_ Christine lay asleep, pale as death her lips had lost their color and her hair lay limply against her pale skin. _

_ Raoul saw me and started screaming at me but I couldn't hear him I just stared at her, my eyes never leaving her frail body. That was until Raoul charged at me. His hands wrapped around my neck a he slammed me into the wall. _

_ "What in the hell did you do to her!" He screamed._


	5. Christine's PoV Chapter 5

_Christine's POV_

_**"Too bad," he said as he sliced the shard across my neck. I fell dead my head landing on Erik's chest.**_

**** I awoke with a start and I heard people yelling. Two figures were standing at the door but my vision was blurry so I couldn't quite make them out.

"Erik," I tried to say but my voice was gone. Just as in my dream. Finally, my vision came back and I saw that the figures were Raoul and Erik and Raoul was strangling Erik. "No!" I screamed my voice returning to me.

Raoul stopped and let Erik go, who collapsed to the floor gasping. Raoul inched his way closer to me.

"Christine" he sighed as he laid his head on my forehead.

"Leave," I mumbled.

"Excuse me," he said shocked.

"I said leaved Raoul."

He smacked me across the face. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He screamed as Erik quickly shoved him out the door.

"Madame Giry," he yelled, "out guest needs to leave."

"I'll be back." Raoul screamed. "And I'll kill you both…" Erik slammed the door before he came to my side.

"My dear Christine," he sighed kissing my hand. "I'm so sorry."

I moved my hand that was covering the spot where Raoul had hit to place my hand on my angel face to console him. Little did I know that had bruise had already started to form.

"I'll kill him!" Erik screamed when he saw it.

"No Erik that's what he wants you to do, he wants you to come after him.

"Christine," he sighed again running his thumb gently over the bruise. "He's not just going to let you go without a fight, he's just going to keep chasing us."

"Than we keep running because I want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and I was just about to pull him in for a kiss when there was screaming at the door.

"Police open up!"

Before I had time to think I was being picked up along with the bed sheets and carried into a dark hole that was hidden in the floorboards.

"Erik," I whispered.

"Shh," We stayed there in silence listening to the world above us.

"Where did she go?" Raoul screamed.

"Vicomt, are you sure you saw her because I think you've had a lot to drink and…"

"Yes! And don't question me."

"We are sorry we disturbed you Madame we will get out of your house."

"No, No, No!" Raoul yelled his voice fading before it disappeared.

When Madame Giry opened the door, I began to laugh.

"What is so funny," Erik asked.

"I have never seen Raoul throw such a fit before," I said laughing even more

"I don't blame him," he said seriously

I stopped laughing and stared at him astonished, he thought that it was ok for Raoul to threaten to kill us, to bring the police here? "What?" I asked

"He's lost someone dear to him," he said carrying me out of the hole. "You did not see me when you left, even for that brief period of time. I would have done things he has done, mind you I would not have hit you or threatened to kill you, but if I was in his shoes, I would threaten to kill me to."

"I'm not that special," I whispered disgusted at myself for being the reason for all of his pain over the past how many years.

"You are so special, Christine, you are my everything." He said as he laid me on the bed.

I smiled as I grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed me back softly but he kept his hands at his side not even pulling me closer to him. "I'm not going to break." I sighed

"You need rest," He smiled avoiding my comment.

"Sing to me, please?"

"What would you like me to sing for you my dear?"

"Anything," I yawned.

He closed his eyes and started to hum before he sang. "Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall, watching you stand-alone. All of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow. One-step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.

He stopped and looked at me, tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"That was beautiful," I cried.

"It was inspired by you. You are so special, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, especially that buffoon of a boy." I smiled then yawned, "Well, I think it is time for someone to go to bed"

"Please lay with me again," I said praying he would say yes.

"He will do no such thing!" Madame Giry yelled.

I blushed and Erik quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Good night my angel," He smiled and slowly shut the door.

_I knew that I would not get any sleep so I just stared into the darkness. _


	6. Raoul's POV Chapter 6

_Raoul's POV_

_"Another," I hiccupped slamming the glass on the bar. _

_"Misur you've already had 5 glasses!" The bartender said. _

_ "Give me another!" I hit my fists on the bar. _

_ "Alright Misur, but after this no more." _

_ I nodded as he filled the glass again. _

_ "Misur de Change?" A small voice said behind me. _

_ "What!" I yelled turning around and seeing Meg Giry, Christine's friend. "I'm sorry Madame Giry." _

_ "Meg, call me Meg, Vicomt." _

_ "Meg call me Raoul." _

_ "Why are you here Raoul," she asked, as she looked me up and down, examining my clothes and drunken form. "And where is Christine?" _

_ I stood up and wobbled a bit due to all the alcohol I had consumed. When I got my balance, I walked over to her looking straight in the face. "That demon phantom kidnapped her with the help of your mother." I pointed a finger in her face. _

_ "What?" She asked shocked. _

_ "Yes, he's brain-washed poor Christine." _

_ I could see that she was no longer listening to I began to stumble away. _

_ "Do you want Christine back?" She asked quickly. _

_ "Yes, Yes, and away from that monster." _

_ "Alright, tonight when everyone's asleep, come to the apartment, I'll let you in and you can take Christine away." _

_ I stared at her shocked, why would she help me. _

_ "Well Vicomt," she said shadily, "it was good to see you again." She smiled as she walked away. _

_ "The Phantom won't know what hit him." I smiled before I stumbled out of the bar. _


	7. Christine's POV Chapter 7

_Christine's POV_

_ It was late, and I still lay awake, when my door slowly opened. _

_ "Erik?" I whispered excitedly. He had come to see me again. However, it wasn't Erik. The mysterious figure just stood in the door way and spoke. _

_ "So, the monster has a name," it said and I instantly knew who it was. _

_ "Raoul," I said as he inched his way closer to me._

_ "If you scream," he said placing the barrel of a gun on my forehead. "It will be the last sound you ever make." _

_ I nodded and he yanked me from the bed and dragged me out of the room. Just before we reached the door, I screamed. "Erik! Erik! Help!" _

_ Raoul smacked the gun into my head and I went limp in his arms. I opened my eyes and saw Erik barreling down the stairs. "Let her go!" he yelled. _

_ Raoul moved the gun form me to pointing it at Erik. _

_ "No," I mumbled but I stopped when Raoul tightened his grin around my waist, his arm digging into the cut. _

_ "You don't know how long I have waited to do this." He said as he pulled he trigger. I screamed as Erik fell to the ground. Meg, who appeared out of nowhere, fell on top of Erik sobbing then turned to Raoul and said, "This wasn't part of the deal." _

_ "There was no deal; you unlock the door so I can take Christine that was it." _

_ "Meg?" Madame Giry said shocked. _

_ "She doesn't deserve him mother, she betrayed him." _

_ "Alright well you to have a nice mother and daughter chat, I will just take my bride and go," Raoul said dragging me away. _

_ "No!" I screamed reaching for Erik who still lay on the floor unmoving, "Erik!" I tried to get away but Raoul was to strong and he shut the door then carried me away to a carriage. _

_ "Let me go!" I screamed when we got in. _

_ "I'm sorry, but from this point on we are going to be working towards breaking the spell in which that demon has put on you." _

_ "Raoul, there is no spell. I don't love you anymore, I love him." I spat in his face. _

_ Suddenly he raised his hand and smacked me across the face, knocking my head against the side of the carriage making me unconscious._


	8. Erik's POV Chapter 8

_Erik's POV_

_ I awoke to my surprise; I was certain Raoul had killed me. "How?" I asked. _

_ "They were blanks, nothing was in the gun," Madame Giry said. _

_ "That coward," I thought, he didn't even have the guts to kill me. Then I realized that there were only two people in the room other than myself and neither one of them were Christine. "No, he has her doesn't he." _

_ '"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was going to shoot you he was..." Meg started. _

_ Quickly I was up and pushing Meg into the wall. "He was what little Madame Giry!" I yelled _

_ She started to sob as she said, "He, he was just supposed to take her away, he wasn't suppose to harm you. The deal was I opened the door so he could come and take Christine away. I didn't know he would try and shoot you I swear." _

_ "You witch! How dare you betray Christine. She trusted you!" _

_ "She doesn't deserve you!" She said meekly, "I do though, I deserve you!" _

_ I laughed as I watched her face fall, feeling no remorse for my cruelty. "You think that I would love you, it's Christine. It has always been Christine it will always be Christine!" I yelled as she fell to the ground in tears. _

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed. _

_ "If you are truly sorry then you'll help me get her back." I said kneeling beside her, my voice softer. She nodded. "Alright then, both of you clean yourselves up I'll get us a carriage we'll leave in a few minutes." I said before I stopped. I couldn't get a carriage everyone in the whole city was looking for me. Defeated I sat back down at the table. _

_ "Erik, if we go after Christine, Raoul is likely to kill you." _

_ "I know but I made a promise, I promised that I would take care of her and I can't break a promise." I said my voice cracking at the thought of her with that drunken bastard. "Well have to think of another plan." _

_ I wasn't going to loose her, not my angel. _


	9. Christine's PoV Chapter 9

_Christine's POV_

_ "Erik, Erik," I cried staring blankly at the floor. _

_ "Would you shut up," Raoul yelled as he yanked the rope, which he had tied around my hands to keep me from getting away. He pulled me close to him our faces almost touching. I looked into his blue eyes, the calm ocean in which used to make me melt, had become a rough grey storm, the water waiting for me to fall in and drown. _

_ "You killed him!" I spat _

_ "Oh calm down your precious Erik isn't dead. The gun is filled with blanks. I wanted him to suffer, to drive him mad, knowing that he had lost you." _

_ "I hate you," I screamed as I spit in his face. _

_ He brought his hand back to hit me again, but he stopped as he realized the carriage had stopped moving. A wicked smile appeared on his face. It was terrifyingly quiet as he sat there with that smile on his face before he spoke. "Welcome to living hell Miss Daaé," He opened the door and I saw what he meant. The building had bared windows, no yard, no colors, and in craved into the front was the word prison. I gulped as he yanked me out. _

_ When we entered the building, we took many twists and turns before he stopped I front of a huge metal door. Quickly he fished through his pockets and pulled out some keys then unlocked the door. It slowly opened and I saw that "living hell" wasn't the building, no, it was this. It was a prison cell; there is no better way to describe it. There was a cot, a faucet, and a toilet, that was it. The room was cold, all stone, and no light. _

_ "Welcome to your suite Madame," he sneered pushing me in. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled as he slammed the door. _

_ "No Raoul!" I screamed then I realized he still had the rope to which my hands were tied. He must have slipped it through the gate at the bottom of the door. As the echoes of his footstep became softer and softer, the rope became tighter. I pulled back trying to hold my ground, but then the rope was yanked, pulling me forward. My head hit the metal door, and I blacked out. _

_ When I awoke, I was laying on the cot. My head was pounding, and one eye was swollen shut. The rope to which had bound my hands was gone. "Erik," I moaned as I tenderly touched my eye, and felt the blood that had dried. The cut on my side burned and I looked at it and found it to be a bright red color. Even though I was in so much pain, I was glad that Erik was alive. I smiled when I thought about what he would do to Raoul when he found me. However, my smile faded away when the door opened and there, stood Raoul, with a knife in his hand. _

_ "Hello my dear," he smiled as he shut the door behind him. _

_ "What, what are you doing with that?" I gasped backing up on the cot. _

_ "Oh don't worry; we are just about to begin breaking the spell." He sat on the cot next to me. We sat in silence before Raoul quickly pushed me down on the cot and got on top of me. He held the knife in front of my face as he screamed, "Who do you love!" I stayed silent and he brought the knife closer. "Who do you love!" _

_ "Erik!" I yelled back, although I knew the price of my choice. I had told Erik I would fight us. _

_ "Wrong answer!" He yelled as he placed the knife under my ear. _

_ I screamed as he ran the knife across my cheek. _


	10. Erik's POV Chapter 10

_Erik's POV_

_ 2 days, my Christine had been gone for two whole days. I hadn't slept and I had barely eaten. The only thought that ran through my mind was that, that monster had my Christine. That and how much I wanted to kill Meg Giry, that traitor. Nevertheless, I restrained my anger, knowing that if I killed Meg, Madame Giry would not be willing to help me anymore. Even now, I could see her hatred towards me in her eyes. _

_ We sat in the apartment just staring at each other as we waited for Meg to return from her run to the police. It had been I who had suggested that the police should be involved.. Even though it put me at risk, Christine was more important. _

_ "There is no need to be so cruel to Meg; she was just trying to help." She finally spoke.  
"Help! You think turning Christine over to that crazy drunkard was helping!" I spat standing up. _

_ "Everything was fine until we took her in!" She stood up yelling. _

_ "You vile witch! She made Opera Popular! She brought you a job!" _

_ "Only because of you!" _

_ "Because of me! Ha!" I laughed, "I only showed her what talent she already had!" _

_ "You showed her your world and she betrayed you. She ran off with the Vicomt leaving you!" _

_ Before I could say anything, Meg burst in the door. She was panting and her face flushed. _

_ "What's wrong Meg?" Madame Giry asked, gesturing towards a chair. _

_ "Prison," she gasped. _

_ "What?" I asked as she took a seat. _

_ "He took her to an abandon prison." _

_ "A prison," I gasped thinking of my precious Christine in a jail cell. _

_ "It gets worse," she whispered at a level that was almost in audible. _

_ "How could it get any worse!" I rose from my chair and walked over to where Meg was sitting._

_ "Raoul, he has just recently bought a set of hunting knives." _

_ With these words, I collapsed to my knees. _


	11. Christine's POV Chapter 11

_Christine's POV_

_ "You love me!" He screamed as he hit me once more. My face was bruised and bleeding, there was a giant cut from my ear to almost my nose, and the stitches on my side had ripped open. With every wrong answer, Raoul beat me even more. _

_ "Fine Raoul, I love you, are you happy. Do you want my to lie to you!" I yelled as I closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me again but he didn't. Raoul quietly got off me and left. _

_Before he shut the door, he turned back and said, "Well then, I guess I'm in no need of you anymore." Then he shut the door. _

_His vague comment scared me. Raoul didn't need me, did that mean he was going to kill me? In the darkness, I sat and cried. I cried and cried for hours until a small ray of sunlight crawled its way through the bars. _

_It wasn't until, what I guess was noon, that Raoul showed himself. The door opened and Raoul walked in. He had a bowl of soup in his hand, which he promptly set on the floor before silently leaving. His silence scared me more than his threats, more than the punches he threw and even more than his knife. I know Raoul, or perhaps knew him, for I have never seen this Raoul before, and I know that when he is completely silent that the anger has taken control of him. And when alcohol gets involved, all hell breaks loose. _

_After he had left, I sat for a while staring at the soup. My stomach urged me to eat, having not eaten for three days. However, my head knew better. Raoul wanted me dead so taking food that could probably be poisoned was not a good idea. The soup sat and cooled but I still didn't eat it. At some point during the day, I passed out. Most likely from dehydration; I had gotten some water but in a most disgusting way. At one part of the ceiling, it was dripping water, and, since Raoul showed no sign of ever offering me some, I had to take drastic measures. Anyway, when I woke up I was so weak I couldn't move. My body was deprived of food and water. I looked over to the soup, thinking it might be my last option, and found Raoul sitting there and angry expression on his face. _

_"Good morning my dear," he grumbled as he stood up and I saw a glimmer of a knife in his hand. _

_"Raoul," I mumbled. Abruptly I was thrown to the ground; I rolled over the concrete floor a few times before stopping. Gasping for breathe, I looked around and found the room spinning. IT took all the strength left in my body to prop myself up. But it was all in vain, for Raoul just pushed me back down. After he smacked me across the face, Raoul grabbed my hair and yanked, making me kneel as he place the knife on my neck. _

_"I loved you!" He screamed and I could hear the emotion in his voice. _

_`"No Raoul, you never loved me, you loved me for my money. You didn't even recognize me until I sang!" I screamed as strongly as I could. With this, Raoul put more pressure to the knife pushing the blade harder against my neck. _


	12. Erik's POV Chapter 12

Erik's POV

"Five hours!" I yelled after I Meg had told me how long it would take the police to be ready to storm the prison. "We do not have time to wait for the police! It has been four days! Christine might not have five hours left!" I yelled, the whole time she had been missing, I had tried not to think about the worst!

"What if she is already dead Erik!" Madame Giry yelled and Meg burst into tears.

"Don't you dare…" I started.

"Well , what if she is. Are you going to risk your own life by heading there and maybe getting killed by Raoul or getting caught by the police!" She yelled.

"I could care less about the damn police. And that weakling could never kill me even if he tried." I laughed, "I promised to take care of Christine and I will even if it costs me my life. She is the most important thing in the world to me and I will get her back!" I yelled back and she stayed silent.

" The carriage is here." Meg hiccupped.

"Finally!" I huffed as I left the apartment and got in the carriage. "Go!" I yelled not even waiting for Madame Giry or Meg. I had to do this on my own.

The carriage had traveled for a while before it stopped. I looked out the widow and almost broke down. Christine was in this horrible place. There was no color or light anywhere. "My angel should not be in such a place as this," I thought. I got out of the carriage, adjusted my sword in its holster and headed to rescue my Christine.

To Be Continued…

_I hope you enjoyed the story please comment. I will write another story if i get a lot of comments so comment!_


	13. Letter from Author

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading my story and writing reviews. I promise that i will write a sequel to this story soon. If you have any questions please review them and i promise to get back to you. Thanks.

From

wannabe-an-author1864 :)


End file.
